World Unknown
by SpiralUchiha
Summary: A battle on one end and a breakdown on the other. Edward is caught up in thinks beyond his understanding. Based off the anime-verse and movie. AU Rating may change.


World Unknown

For centuries thoughts of parallel worlds have come into the thoughts of many. And with those thoughts are thoughts of opportunity, power and gain. Once, in Germany, during World War II; a women, known as Eckhart, gained knowledge and proof of this "Other World". She even managed to cross over into it bringing only war and death to the people in the other world. She feared their source of power, their alchemy and wished to destroy it. But the proclaimed alchemists fought back and together two brothers were able to reunite and defeat her.

"What garbage!" Edward Heiderich stretched out on the couch and all too happily tossed the history textbook over his shoulder; taking pleasure in the loud _clank!_ it made on the wooden floor boards.

"I don't see how this chapter could teach us anything! It's something from a fairy tale or an old German war story."

His companion in the room just sighed and slowly closed his own textbook.

"Ed, I know it's hard on you to hear the word brother, but Al wouldn't-"Alphons Heiderich watched his cousin close in on himself yet again.

He sighed again and walked past the couch to retrieve Ed's forgotten textbook. On his way back to his chair Ed swiftly grabbed his wrist and gently held it.

"It's not that," Ed started," I'm so fragile that your words would break me." He spoke calmly and stared at his knees.

"Edward." Alphons set the textbook beside the younger boy and used his now free hand to gently move his bangs out of his eyes.

It hurt Alphons to see him like this. He was always so strong when they were children. Arrogant and brash, he was, but also very strong. After the accident he had to sit by Ed's side and slowly watch the light fade from his face and the strength wear away under the heavy burden he had carried then, and now.

Edward let go of Alphons's wrist and stood up, walking swiftly towards his room. He knew his cousin meant well, but he didn't _**want**_ to be fixed. He needed this pain to keep a clear head. He owed it to the brother he couldn't save. He owed it to Alphonse.

"Are you sure about this Winry?" Winry Rockbell turned to look into the eyes of her friends and grandmother.

"This is a crisis. I'm going to find them one way or the other, so be a good colonel and let me through the Gate Mustang."

They had gone over the procedures over and over and now that the moment was here they ask her if she was sure!

Roy Mustang looked uneasy as he starred at Winry's figure standing in the middle of a giant Transmutation Circle. He took a deep breath and got into position.

"Make sure not to return without them!" he yelled as he set off the transmutation. Streaks of light shot all around them, mixed with blues and purples and many unidentifiable colors.

When the streaks of light faded out, Winry was gone.

_It felt like my body was being torn apart and I couldn't breath. My head hurt as images invaded my brain. I couldn't understand them; after all I'm not alchemist. I had a fleeting thought that maybe I'd ask him about 'em when I saw him._

_It felt like centuries before I realized I was lying down. I slowly opened my eyes and my vision was filled with white, as if I was in Heaven; or, as I spotted the huge wooden double door; Hell. _

"_**You're very brave to come here willingly young lady."**_

_I looked towards the door and saw a black figure with a purple eye looking at me. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't place it._

"Let me through! I have a mission to complete!"

"_**Oh I know about your "mission", you wish to find the Elric brothers and bring them home to save your pathetic world."**_

"Why you!" _I bared my teeth and prepared to lunge. _

"_**Now, now I'm not here to stand in your way; actually I think this should be quite enjoyable. But I have one thing to ask you. Is what you search for really in that world? Or are they just illusions?"**_

_I didn't understand. Of course the Elrics were there. Where else could they be?_

"_Hey! What do you-?"_

_Gone._

_The black figure had disappeared and left the door open. I moved towards the door and steadied my breath._

"Ed, Al; you idiots better appreciate this!" _I walked through, to where, I know not._


End file.
